


Something More Than This

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Bootycall. Asahi knows that this can't be anything more than that.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Kudos: 19





	Something More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short little blurb about Asahi and Kisumi. I hope you all enjoy!

_Bootycall_. Asahi knows that this can't be anything more than that. He silently wrestled with the thought while putting his jeans back on and shrugging his jacket over his shoulders. He goes to head out the door, but stops to take in one last look at the bubblegum dream that has been his go to booty call for the last six months. He knows it’s not right. They spend so much time together, and have sex almost everyday, but he and Kisumi made a deal. They can be friends with benefits until feelings get involved. Once feelings start to emerge, they need to stop this at least that was the deal they made.  
“Kisumi, I’m leaving. I’ll see you at the coffee shop after practice”, Ahasi whispered.   
“—Bye” Kisumi muttered rolling over in his bed. 

On his way to campus, Asahi’s phone started to buzz. 

**To: Asashi Shiina**  
 **From: Kisumi Shigino**  
Remember our deal? I think we need to have a talk tonight. 

Asahi’s heart sinks. He knew there would be a problem coming up soon, but all he wanted was for his role in Kisumi’s life to continue. Being around Kisumi is what Asahi needed to balance out his insane practice schedule and all the teasing guys give him. The past few weeks of waking up next to the most beautiful man in the world has been everything Asahi could ask for and more. Asahi knows he’s a genius, unless it involves realizing that he has feelings for his booty call. Oh wait, feelings, that’s it isn’t it. Kisumi might have figured out Asahi has feelings. The feeling of dread of not knowing whether Kisumi will return his feelings makes the day crawl by painfully slow. With a start, he realizes what he needs to do - he needs to talk to Haruka Nanase, the only person trustworthy enough for this conversation.   
His friend since middle school has always been one of few words, but the words he does speak are enough to help in any situation.   
“Haru! I need to talk to you. I’m… uh... having issues…” Asahi lets out with a blush starting to creep across his face.   
Haru’s ‘hmph’ is enough to let Asahi know to continue. “So me and Kisumi have been seeing each other for about six months, but we had an agreement that we had to stop seeing each other if one of us gets feelings. We can start seeing each other if we decide to after a talk, and I’m worried because Kisumi texted me that we need to have a talk tonight.”  
“Oh... you guys aren’t dating yet?” Haru says with a look that is a mixture of confusion and amusement.   
“Wah! Haru!” Asahi stutters. “Uh, I mean” The heat crawling up Asahi’s face and the lump in his throat is giving him a hard time to even form a sentence. “A-ah, I-I m-mean t-that we aren’t d-dating. T-this morning though... i-it was like a switch went off. I-I think I’m in l-love with K-kisumi. I just need to know, how did you know you were in love with Makoto?”   
“Makoto is Makoto and there has never been a day that I haven’t loved him. We’ve never really had to talk about it, but if you and Kisumi agreed to talk, you need to be honest with him.” Haru has never been one for physical contact except for Nagisa and the Tachibana’s, but he saw the hurt in his friends eyes. He pulled Asahi into a hug shocking Asahi. “Kisumi loves you. He looks at you the same way Makoto looks at me. If you want, I’ll just text Makoto and tell him to just meet at my apartment if you two want the cafe to yourself.”  
“Ah, sure Haru. But if it goes well we should definitely go on a double date!” Asahi’s eyes start to twinkle with hope.  
“Asahi, don’t make me regret helping you.”   
Asahi is all smiles up until the end of practice when reality starts to set back in. The fear of Kisumi wanting to end everything starts to creep into his mind, slowly breaking his smile into a frown. 

The bell above the door rang as Asahi immediately lights up seeing Kisumi holding his nephew. Thoughts start flooding in his head. Thoughts of him and Kisumi with children of their own. The thoughts left his mind when he realized that putting off this conversation would just hurt him more. “Kisumi, can you give him back to Akane? We really need to talk”. A gasp left Kisumi’s lips in shock of Asahi being that forward. The two grab a table in the corner of the shop. Both know this conversation won’t be easy, but is one they need to have.  
“Asahi, we made a deal. I need to honor my end of that deal. Spending these last six months together has been fun, but I want us to stop.” Asahi felt nothing but despair and anguish claw at his heart. “I wish for us to be more. I think I love you, Asahi.” The tears that were welling in Asahi’s eyes started to flow at full force.  
“K-Kisumi, I-I th-thought th-that you were gonna want to stop seeing each other…” Asahi grabs a napkin out of the dispenser to blow his snotty nose. “I’m so relieved… I love you too, Kisumi.” Asahi could barely process what happened next when Kisumi grabbed his shirt and made their lips meet. The kiss was slow and passionate, unlike the quick and messy ones they usually give each other. Asahi was so taken in to the kiss, he didn’t even realize he was moaning. The cough that came from behind the counter was enough for Asahi and Kisumi to know that the kiss went on for long enough. “I guess I could call Haru and ask about a double date tonight.”  
“A double date? Asahi, Haru isn’t dating anyone.” Kisumi’s confusion made Asahi burst into laughter.  
“Kisumi… you never realized he and Makoto were dating?” Asahi could barely hold back giggles.  
“What?! Haru and Makoto, I just thought they were just best friends. They’re the same as they’ve always been.” Asahi couldn’t even talk anymore. He was laughing so hard at his boyfriend. Oh god his boyfriend, that is something that Asahi will never get tired of. “Kisumi, you’re so oblivious sometimes, but it’s one of the many things I love about you.” Kisumi starts to grin at his boyfriend singing his praises. “I love your cotton candy hair, your amazing smile, how you’re always there to cheer me on when I swim. I love you more than anything, Kisumi.” Kisumi’s eyes start to water.   
“Asahi, you make me so happy. I love you so much. You’re such an amazing person. I’m so glad I get to call you my boyfriend.” Leaving the coffee shop, the two walk hand in hand out of the cafe back to Kisumi’s apartment, excited to embrace each other for the first time as boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)


End file.
